I Won't Say I'm in Love
by CherryBlossomBubble
Summary: Franz smiled at the freckled, cheerful girl in front of him and hugged her goodbye. "Armi-" Mikasa stopped midstep and longingly gazed at the couple. /Franz.../ Shaking her head, she continued walking and found Armin.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. And I think this pairing is kind of unpopular. I didn't think much of it either. Until my friend mentioned it to me nonstop. And now I think it's a cute pairing! Highly unlikely too. But yeah. Worth a shot! I'm not even sure what the ship name for this pairing is! Frakasa!? HAHAHA! Or Mikanz. I don't even know.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy~

* * *

"She's insanely pretty." Connie was saying. The grunt could be heard from his friend, Jean. Jean smirked inwardly and examined the girl Connie had mentioned. "Her black hair is really gorgeous, you know?" Connie added.

Franz snapped out of his train of thought and smiled a sad smile at Connie. "No offense, man, but I think you're just saying that since you have none."

Connie pouted up at the boy next to him. _Not true_, he thought. "I'm just saying. It's sad that she cut it."

"She had to." Franz replied non-chalantly.

Across, Franz noticed his friend Jean had still been stealing glances at the said girl.

"Really like what you see, don't you?" Franz finally asked offhandedly, eating his own food. Connie grinned widely at Jean, obvious teasing about to happen by the look on his face.

A few nights ago, Jean had stopped the girl midway from following a very flushed Eren out the door. Jean mentioned how her hair was beautiful. The girl basically disregarded him and continued to follow Eren out. Franz sighed. "It's okay, man. She _was_ pretty."

"She still is."

"So you _do_ like her?" Franz countered, looking quite smug. Connie stayed silent, enjoying Jean's obvious embarrassment.

"Shut up." This caused Franz and Connie to laugh heartily but not too soon after -

"At least I haven't been openly flirting with a certain freckled woman."

At this, the color flushed from Franz's face and quickly replaced his cheeks with a tint of pink.

Connie, oblivious to things, racked his head as to who Jean had been talking about... "Hannah?" he muttered out, in a questioning tone.

Franz blushed deeper at the sound of her name, rested his chin on his hand, and turned away from the two.

It was true.

He did show a great interest in Hannah. She was a kind and pretty girl. Ever since they met, he honestly couldn't stop thinking about her. _Cheesy_, he thought.

_I like her, big deal_. _It's not like it's not normal or anything_. During this time, he caught sight of the girl he'd just thought about. Fortunately she caught his glance right at the moment he looked at her, and gave him a cute smile and quickly returned to talking with her female friends.

Franz sighed.

It was going to be tough.

"You listening, man?"

Franz blinked and turned back to his friends. Jean gave him a sly look, pointing his fork past Franz.

"Don't bother, Connie. He's busy eye fucking Miss Hannah."

Connie's laugh rang through the room, causing everyone to look at their table. Instinctively, Franz took another glance toward Hannah and she was giving a shy little blush-filled smile. It was cute.

But yet, embarrassing since everyone was looking at the now hysterically laughing Connie.

_It wasn't even that funny!_

* * *

_Step_.

Pause.

_Step._

Fran stopped mid-step and pressed himself up against the walls of one of the girls' rooms and kept his breath.

A cold wind blew past him, making him shiver. He listened intently.

He heard a door open quietly and close, followed by little footsteps on the wood. He stopped breathing entirely and waited.

That night, he had asked Hannah to meet him outside her cabin after dinner and everyone had gone to sleep.

He just wanted to see her.

_No harm done, right?_

The little footsteps continued on the dirt and it was now a matter or time before Hannah would see him and they could finally just talk.

He smiled to himself, quite pleased to see her again.

He peeked his head around the corner of the cabin-

And found himself staring into deep grey-black eyes that still found its way to look gorgeous under the evening glow- _Gorgeous_? He then realized that it wasn't Hannah, but instead the girl Jean had his eyes set on. But up close, he had to admit. She /was/ fairly pretty but only managed to reach up to his chin. She was short. But he didn't mind it, honestly. Short girls were adorable, but he knew not to take this one so lightly. He'd seen what she had been capable of during their combat training. She could take on any big, strong guys-

"You scared me." Mikasa's voice slipped out into the silence.

Franz blinked.

"Oh." He regained his posture. "Sorry I thought you were someone else," he whispered, voice matching her volume.

"Hannah?" She quirked a brow at him.

He tried to hide the hue of blush on his cheeks but Mikasa noticed it anyway and didn't think much of it. "She should be out any minute, I noticed she wasn't asleep."

And with that, she side stepped around him and continued to walk off.

Not thinking, Franz reached for her. "Don't be so obvious, someone might see you, try to sneak at the least."

Mikasa looked over her shoulder at him. "Where are you going anyway?" He wondered. But he knew, probably Eren, since his and Eren's cabin was in that direction. Before he could ask Mikasa further questions, a door opened again. And they both knew that was Hannah.

Mikasa jerked her hand lightly from Franz's grasp and continued to walk.

Franz gave her one more look before turning to find a smiling Hannah, hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"Hey." He let out, voice smooth - and what he hoped - hot.

Hannah smiled again before greeting him back. Franz reached for her hands and led her to the steps of her cabin and the two talked and talked.

But as Franz walked back to his own cabin later that night, he couldn't help but wish he'd bump into the wandering Mikasa again.

* * *

I'M IN A PICKLE, I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY, *sobs*

Review and tell me what you think! DO IT! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since their night encounter and it never happened again. Much to Franz's dismay. He actually kind of found the quiet Mikasa to be interesting.

But he ignored the thought.

Mikasa barely bothered with anyone other than Armin and Eren. But Franz was fine with that.

He had Hannah.

He smiled at the thought of the girl. He was proud to say they two of them had gotten closer. They just instantly clicked, what could he say. He shrugged and smiled before heading to dinner but not before stopping for a bit and staring up at the sky. The day was coming to a close and the sun setting behind the horizon was certainly a beautiful sight.

_I should get Hannah to see this with me._

He smiled and thought tomorrow would be a good day to show her.

He walked to find a spot where the view would be perfect and-

A figure in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he glanced down to find -

"Mikasa," he voiced out, mentally cursing himself for sounding a bit too joyful in saying her name.

Seemingly surprised, Mikasa slightly turned to him to indicate that he had her attention. Franz smiled.

"Enjoying the view too?" he added, moving to sit beside her against a cabin.

His voice was laced with that tone that indicted that he intended to start a conversation with her. Mikasa returned her gaze to the sky and just nodded to answer him.

"Do you do this often?" he added on.

"No." She finally spoke out.

Franz couldn't help himself from smiling after finally earning a word out of the girl. He cleared out his mind and just focused on the now fading light from the disappearing sun. It was relaxing.

It was a nice way to end a day filled with tiresome training. And he enjoyed the quiet for once. No Connie constantly laughing at something.

None of Jean's sass.

None of the noise.

"Aren't you getting some dinner?"

His thoughts record-scratched to a stop and he took in the sight of Mikasa looking up at him.

Those grey eyes again.

He managed a grin. "Yeah," he got to his feet and still felt her eyes on him. He turned to her.

_Want me to bring you some out here?_ He wanted to ask. But didn't.

Franz left without a word.

* * *

"Here."

Looking up, Mikasa's vision was suddenly all... _bread_?

Franz extended the bread further toward her and sat back down. Mikasa took it and gave him a nod.

"I was planning on going to get food myself, you didn't need to-"

"Yeah, but why bother getting up when the sky's this pretty?" He took a bite of his own bread.

"... Thank you." she finally muttered, completely at a loss for words.

The two ate in complete silence and they both liked it that way. It wasn't until Mikasa drew a shaky breath that Franz spoke up.

He racked his brain, thinking of a way not making it obvious that he could sense her unhappy aura that she was giving off.

"I-Is Jaeger coming out here any time soon?" he rushed out.

"Why do you say that?" Mikasa inquired after a while.

"Don't you like him?"

"I do." she turned her gaze from him. "But not in that sense you're thinking. Eren is my family."

The air around them grew more tense and Franz was suddenly engulfed with feelings of sympathy.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're out here today?" he paused and studied her. "I mean, I know it's pretty out. But you're normally wanting to be where Eren's in sight."

Mikasa gave him a dead panned look.

"Is that really how you guys see me? Eren's stalker?"

_Yes._

"No."

Pause.

"Why _are_ you out here though?" he urged on.

At this, Mikasa faced forward and sat more upright. "My..."

Franz turned to look at her when she didn't say anything more. Feeling like it was the right thing to do, he managed to place a comforting hand on her shoulder without her getting alarmed the by contact and breaking his arm off. Because we all know she's probably capable of that too.

"What is it?"

She inhaled showly before saying, "Today marks the day my parents died."

A jolt of realization and sympathy passed through him at her words. It was a bit embarrassing for him now. There he was, smiling and laughing while she was feeling this the whole time. Heck, he even teased her about Eren.

She probably thinks I'm such an insensitive jerk.

"Mikasa..." he was frowning now.

Mikasa looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply but just continued staring at the sky.

Franz gently gave her shoulder a small squeeze before letting his arm fall behind her. He spoke softly when he continued.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. But don't worry, we'll end this soon. The titans are-"

"The titans didn't kill my parents..." she interrupted.

"Oh..."

"They were murdered."

Franz stole another glance at her. He knew she was putting up a brave front. But she was breaking on the inside as she spoke. Gradually, he took hold of her shoulders and gave her a semi-awkward, comforting hug. She stayed where she was.

"I'm so sorry."

Mikasa didn't say anything in return. Now he understood why Eren's family had been so important to her. How their death affected her greatly.

"Don't worry. Those titans are going to get a taste of us when we're out there, fighting."

"Wrong choice of words." Mikasa retorted but provided him a small smile.

He regained his posture and patted the top of her head. "But I got to see that pretty smile on your face." He leaned back once again. "I'd say all the wrong things in the world if it meant getting to see everyone smile."

Mikasa rested her head on her bent knees and stared at him as he stared up.

"Thank you for this."

Franz's face softened. "You're welcome."

And they both knew what the other had meant.

"If Eren can't do his job, I'll gladly substitute and listen to you talk." He shrugged. "I like making people feel better." he added.

At this, Mikasa averted her gaze once again and hid her smile at the comprehension. "Hannah?"

"W-what?" the blush was evidence on his face this time.

"Don't you like her?" Mikasa mocked, repeating his earlier words to her, but in a nonchalant tone.

"...Yeah." he finally mumbled.

"You-"

"_Franz_?" a voice called out.

Having heard his name, Franz peered around the corner without getting up.

"Oh, it's Hannah." he announced to the girl next to him, but Mikasa was already getting up. He looked up at her, asking her where she was going.

"I'm sure the two of you want your privacy."

Did Mikasa Ackerman just... he gaped at her retreating figure.

Hannah lightly nudged him with her foot, "There you are," she said tenderly, "I've been looking all over for you." She crouched down to his level since he still hadn't gotten up.

Franz smiled upon seeing her face and patted the spot next to him, opposite of where Mikasa had been sitting. Once seated, Franz gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned her against him.

"I was just enjoying the sky. Glad you joined me." He kissed the top of her head.

Hannah giggled at the contact and the two enjoyed each other's company under the stars for a few more minutes.

From slightly afar, Mikasa smiled.

"Mikasa," someone from behind her called. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Yes, Eren?" She didn't need to turn around to know it was him.

"Come here,"

"Huh?" Before completely turning around, Eren had caught her and wrapped the red scarf once again around her. The same way as before.

Letting the scarf go over half of her face.

"Don't stay too long out here without it, you'll catch a cold, you know that." and he walked off toward his cabin.

Mikasa stood there for a second, stunned.

"Eren,"

Eren looked over his shoulder only to be slightly pushed by Mikasa as she stalked past him with a, "Why can't you be more like him..."

Eren gawked openly at her. _(AN: You know the look I'm talking about.)_

"_WHO_?" he yelled at her.

* * *

_Okay, well that's it for now! Bye!_


End file.
